He's My Shield
by Violoveless
Summary: Two years passed and Sora is half way through with finishing high school. He doesn't think he'll make it through with all the turmoil and abuse he endures just to keep one out of many secrets from getting out.
1. Our First Encounter

**Chapter 1: Our First Encounter**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Sora POV  
**

Going through emotional abuse is one thing, but having to endure physical abuse is just about enough. I am Sora Masaaki. I've been through so much hell throughout my years of high school going on four so far. I just want to live my life like a normal teenage boy, just like it was before my mother passed. I've been bullied before, but having to deal with my father's abuse is too much on my plate. I was walking through the halls of the school as I greeted the people I knew. I don't have that many friends but I tend to get around. Everyone that didn't know about me was nice to me. Except for one group of people…Just speaking of them makes me cringe.

"Sora, just the guy I wanted to see." Just the guy I didn't want to see. His name was Seifer. He was the leader of the clique also know as the football team. He pushed me along towards the gym area where they trained indoors. What was this suppose to be? Another beating? Running more errands? There was a new face in there. He was holding a dumbbell in his right hand. His silver tresses covered most of his face and he was well built. My heart nearly skipped a beat. It was my high school crush. What was he doing here? I can't like someone who is just going to hurt me once the team converts him. I was harshly shoved forward which caught the guy's attention.

"Go on, introduce yourself to our newest member. He just decided to join the team." He looked at me so curiously. I was speechless after looking into his eyes. I looked away quickly before I was shoved again.

"Introduce yourself!" Seifer yelled and I cringed again.

"Stop being so rough, it's okay if he doesn't want to introduce himself." Surprisingly enough he was so calm the whole time. Something was different about him. I can feel it.

"Go on then. We're done with you for now." I was pushed out the gym with the door shutting behind me. Now that _that_ was over, I can go to my last class and try to leave early. I enjoyed having science once in a while especially chemistry. Lunch was almost over and I was the only one in the class with the teacher.

"Dr. Vexen." I greeted before taking a seat. He nodded but kept his gaze at our class textbook. The bell rang throughout the school, signaling the ending of lunch session. The classroom started to fill with more students leaving one seat beside me empty. I wonder who that could be.

"Whew, I made it." I heard before the late bell rang. I looked up from the desk and saw that same guy that was in the gym.

"Please take your seat Riku." Dr. Vexen grumpily said. I watched him carefully scan the room until he looked my direction and walked over.

"Hey." He took the seat beside me and I froze.

"H-Hi" I responded flipping through my textbook. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous. Was he doing this on purpose or was he trying to be nice? I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smells so good. Gracious, now I'm just being creepy. Calm down Sora, don't overreact in the presence of your crush. Oh who am I kidding? I don't have a chance with him, not in million years! 

"Is everything alright?" Oh my goodness he's talking to me, speak Sora! I opened my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm fine, just thinking to myself." He's so concerned. None of the others acted this way towards me.

"Sora since you're too busy socializing, read page 674-679. Dammit, this hasn't happened to me in a while.

"Sorry." I heard him whisper.

"It's fine." I whispered back and began reading out loud. Class carried on like it normally did. There were those who actually paid attention, people falling asleep, texting under the desks, and then me who was daydreaming. It was the usually, except for the new mysterious guy sitting beside me. Whenever I look at him, he looks so serene. He's so hard to read. I can't tell what he's thinking although I'm afraid to even know. But whenever he looks at me my heart beats off the charts. How else am I supposed to calm down next to him? The bell rang for the final time of the day. I was happy school was over. I have to leave before Seifer finds me or anyone amongst his team. But the new guy is with them. Is he really going to tell them I left early? I looked over to him and saw him packing his things away. I passed by him quickly to exit the room.

"Hey," the new guy stopped me. Is he going to make me stay? What am I going to do? I have to go home or else...

"See you tomorrow?" I paused.

"Y-Yeah." I rushed out the door. Without looking back I headed out the school building. Now that school was out of the way, I have to deal with what I'm going home to. Like that's any better. I just hope tonight won't be as bad as the nights before.


	2. My Hospital Visit

**Chapter 2: My Hospital Visit**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

_**Sora POV**_

Morning arrived with the light burning my face. I groaned miserably and tried to sit up. The sharp pain in my rib forced me back down. I held it before trying to sit up again. This was bad. I have to get up and make breakfast for father and myself. I slowly got out the bed and made my way to the bathroom to get situated before heading downstairs. Looking at the stairs I knew I had to take my time today, but there was not enough time for me to do that. I looked to my father's door that was slightly cracked open. A pair of eyes watched me through the slight opening. I almost leapt out of my skin. My heart raced. Please don't come out of that room just yet. Not like this. Not while I'm at the top of the stairs. My adrenaline was kicking in. I tried to hurry down the stairs ignoring the pain on my ribs. I made it to the kitchen just in time to prepare breakfast right away. I can't get the image of those eyes watching me out of my head. I can't afford making anymore mistakes. I don't want anymore attention directed to me as there already is at school. The scent of breakfast was filling the house when I was just about done cooking. Before I could turn around, an eerily voice spoke directly behind me at my ear.

"Good morning, Sora." I jumped to the touch of his hand on my rib.

"Good morning, father." I didn't want to emit a sound but his hand was on a bruise he left on me last night. I don't know what I've done wrong last night. Either that or it was his intention.

"How's your rib?" He began rubbing it and I flinched. A flashback of his foot connecting to my side brought back the fear.

"It's fine." I had to lie. He would target that same spot over and over if I get in trouble again.

"Are you sure?" He applied more pressure and I winced. I tried to move his hand away but he pushed me against the fridge and held my hands together.

"You don't look fine when I do this." He squeezed the area and I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't do anything but scream.

"Stop it, it hurts!" My father released me, throwing me to the floor. Landing on my side made the pain even worse. He walked over to my side and held his foot back as if he was going to kick me again. Scrambling to the nearest chair, I tried to pull myself up. He laughed at this. That bastard.

"Why did you lie to me, Sora?" He sat me on the chair and took his seat in front of me. I was hesitant at first until his smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"I-I wanted to take the pain." I lied again. Like hell I was going to do that. This shit hurts.

"So you're trying to man up? That's just what I wanted to hear. I'm starting to think that I'm getting through to you." Bite me.

"Let me see it." I unbuttoned my school shirt and showed him the bruise. He didn't make a sound. All he did was stared at it.

"I think maybe I should go to the hospital and get this checked out—"

"And get me arrested?" You're throwing this in my face like it's my damn fault. Then stop fucking hurting me!

"You won't. I-I'll tell them I was in a fight."

"Right, you fighting? What a joke. You're only going to make yourself look like a weak. Hell, you already are!" I looked away and he scoffed at me. I have to deal with this on a daily basis. Buttoning my shirt up, He walked away from me and over to the food where he grabbed his plate.

"You cook just the way your mother does it. I miss her…" I dared not to look at him.

"As much as it would've killed me, she would have made me accept you for who you are today. But she's not here now, is she?" I stared straight at the floor. I could see his shadow moving closer to me before hearing a loud thud on the table. There was a knife wedged into it. I quickly stood up from my seat and backed away.

"Come on Sora, you know you want to. You're depressed aren't you? Well here's your solution! I won't stop you this time and you can wear all the sleeves you want." I held my left arm. I can't. I won't. Not anymore. Fuck breakfast, I don't have time for this. Grabbing my belongings, I walked out the door. This was the worst way to start the morning.

I was going to be late to school. I was passing all my classes anyway. But the pain on my side kept getting worse the more I moved. I couldn't really catch a normal breathe without the pain bugging me. I'm almost at the doors of the school. You can do this Sora. Just pull through. Entering the school building, I already heard the late bell go off. This was just my luck. Now I have to travel more just to get a damn late pass. Alright Sora, just brush off the pain and get this over with. I continued walking when I saw Riku getting a pass. Shit, I didn't want him to see me. Not in this condition.

"Hey, Sora is it?" He asked and I nodded in response.

"I never introduced myself. My name is Riku. You probably already knew me by then, but we never talked." With his hand extended I was polite enough to shake on this greeting. His hands are so soft and warm. I felt like melting on the spot. No, get it together Sora!

"What's that on your arm?" He caught a glimpse of my slightly raised sleeve. I pulled it down to hide the cut my arm bared.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I received my pass and headed the opposite direction, but he followed along. Damn, I forgot we had several classes together. I'm not in the mood to feel mushy today!

"I guess we're both going to be late for class." He laughed scratching his head. I tried to laugh, but my rib began pulsating. I stopped for a minute and held my side. I failed to notice he stopped with me.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked and I shook my head and kept walking. Maybe he's trying to get information out of me for those idiots. I'm not sure.

Once we got in the class, we parted and I sat on the opposite side of the room. It had to be math in the morning. I knew I should have reconsidered changing my schedule. Thanks to my mushy feelings I decided I shouldn't. Oh the things you do when you're in love. The cons of it are jealousy and rage when some girl tries to throw herself all over your man. It boils me to the core! Focus Sora or you're going to fail the class today. My mind wanders too much. At least it's not on my pain…speaking of which, ouch!

I wandered the halls after two classes since it was break. I had no where to go, but I couldn't stay out here as long as I wanted. I want to go to the nurse, but they're going to tell my father. He'll really get me then. I sighed to myself as I carefully walked with this ache in my side. I need to take a break in the nearest classroom. I caught a glimpse of Riku at the end of the hall talking to someone. I wonder what he's up to. Wait, why am I worried about what he's doing? He looked directly at me and I turned my head away nervously. Come on Sora, he saw you more than once and you still can't look at him? Just face it he's way out of your league.

"Afraid to look at him I see..." Before I could speak, a hand went over my mouth. I tried to pry it off by he held a good grip on my face.

"Walk to the gym boy's locker room now." Seifer sounded angry. This is probably for me leaving yesterday. I had no other choice, but to walk with him. The walk didn't take long when we made it into the gym and I entered into the boy's locker room in the back.

"Look if this is about yesterday I—" I didn't get a say when Seifer pushed me into the locker.

"You left yesterday knowing where to report afterschool." His hand rested above my hand against the locker. The others laughed surrounding me so I wouldn't escape.

"I had to go home. There was something I had to do—"

"What's more important than us?" I paused. A lot of things really, but how am I suppose to answer that? I looked away.

"Wouldn't want you little secret to get out now do you?" I looked and he carried a smirk on his face.

"No, don't. I'll make up for yesterday." I panicked. He laughed and backed away.

"Good." I was just about to step forward from the locker, but his fist connected to my face. I held my mouth after his attack. I attempted to bolt for the door, ignoring my pain but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done. You're making up for yesterday, remember?" I was forcefully thrown to the ground, landing on my bruised side. I screamed in pain holding my side. I think he made it worse.

"Come on Sora, that didn't hurt." He and the gang laughed. I couldn't think straight. Tears welled up in my eyes and I clinched my side. It felt as if something was protruding from it.

"What the fuck is going on?" I didn't turn around to see who it was, but the team was silent the whole time.

"Sora, are you alright?" I felt a hand rest on my back. I opened my eyes to see Riku looking at my face before directing his gaze at the hand on my side.

"Let me see." He gently turned me over and began unbuttoning the bottom of my shirt. I used my other hand to stop him from unbuttoning any further.

"Please don't…" He looked me in my eyes and ignored my plea. When he lifted the bottom half of the shirt away his eyes widened in shock. Just hearing the rest of the football team member's disgust at the bruise was just enough to prove it looked awful.

"Whoa, Riku I didn't do that! I didn't know that was even there!" Seifer backed away. Riku looked at Seifer.

"I'm telling the truth!" Riku turned away and looked at me.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He moved to pick me up along with my bag. The hospital? Now my dad was really going to smack me around.

"No, I can't!" I protested but I was already lifted off the ground. Riku walked pass Seifer and glared at him.

"I'll deal with you when I get back." He kicked the door open and we walked through the gym. I continued to protest and he ignored me. I don't know what to feel right now. Pain or mushy from the fact that I'm being carried bridal style by my crush? Was it necessary? For my fantasizing, yes.

"Where are you taking me? The nurse office is over there!" I pointed.

"We have no time to wait. I'm driving you there." Riku has a car? That's even better for my fantasies, but worse on my part that I'm going to the one place my father doesn't want me to go.

"We can't just leave the school grounds like that! We'll get in trouble!" I tried to scream some sense into him.

"We have a reason don't we?" I didn't respond and looked to the ground when we exited the school building. When we got to the car, he laid me in the back seat. Who am I kidding? I need this treatment or else this bruise will never heal and I let it get worse.

The hospital drive didn't take as much time, but what am I suppose to say when they ask me what happened? Will they ask me? What am I suppose to tell my father? Riku took me out of the car into the hospital. I was waiting in the chair while he talked to the receptionist. I didn't want to touch my rib again but I was finding it hard to breathe. What I really want to know is what's with this guy? We just started talking and he's doing all of this for me? I don't get it.

"Sora Masaaki." my name was called and I see a few nurses with a wheelchair for me. Is all this necessary? I can walk just fine. The problem is using my abdomen muscles to push myself up or just about do anything. I might as well follow along. Riku helped me up into the wheel chair and leaned close to my ear.

"I'll wait here for you." I blushed madly to his husky whispering voice. I nodded vigorously hoping he didn't see my reddened face. I wonder what the doctors can do for me.

I don't know how long I was in the doctor's care, but I was finally released and I walked back to see Riku nodding off in the seat. I just wanted to touch his face. I must control my urges. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Riku." I called out and he awakened from his nap.

"So, how did it go?" I lost track of my words while watching him stretch out.

"I-It's okay now. They bandaged my side after pushing the bone back in place and gave me painkillers."

"That's good." He stood up and patted my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I hope it wasn't too late. I don't think I want to know the time.

"It's around the time we leave school at 3:15 PM. You were in there for a while." We began walking out the hospital as we talked.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Good, it wasn't too late. Riku waited here this whole time for me. I'm touched, but confused.

"No problem. I'll take you home while I'm at it." I stood in front of the car door when he opened his door. Home was the last thing I wanted to think about.  
"Sora?" He watched me and I looked away.

"Y-You can't. Just drop me off at the nearest bus stop." I'll be in deep shit if my father sees Riku drove me home. He watches me from the window when I come home. He never misses a thing. Ever.

"Sora, that doesn't make any sense! You just got out the hospital. You really want to overexert yourself and reopen your wound?"

"You wouldn't understand." I replied.

"I'm pretty sure I would if you tell me."

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me." And that's literally speaking.

"Who is he?" He keeps pressuring me with more questions. I can't go on like this.

"Just drive me to the nearest bus stop!"

"I won't until you tell me what's going on!"

"No!" I slammed my hand on the rest. I didn't want to think about what my father would do. I tried to hold back the tears but they fell and I covered my face.

"I-I'm sorry…I…..please don't look at me as crazy. I just don't want you to get hurt." I'm already suffering enough as it is.

"Alright, but at least let me drop you off in walking distance to your house." He wiped my tears away. He touched my face? There goes my heart racing for more.

"Thank you." I feel so embarrassed for bawling like that in front of him. I hope this doesn't ruin what ever the hell kind of relationship we have. What am I saying? We're just classmates.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted. You're doing all these things for me and I don't know how I should feel." I gripped my prescription bag tighter.

"It's alright. I don't know what you're going through but I sure as hell don't like the sound of it." I'm pretty sure no one would like it. We got a chance to bond a little more during the drive close to home.

"Is right here good?" he asked before parking the car. I nodded and hopped out with my belongings. Before I could shut the car door he stopped me and scribbled something on a small piece of paper before handing it to me.

"Take my number. I want to make sure you're alright." Riku's number? Have I died and gone to heaven already? No, I can't take this.

"I'm sorry but I can't. My— I mean, I'll get in trouble." That was close. I almost gave it away. Even though I should, I just can't for some reason.

"Put it in your phone right here then." I can't miss this opportunity. I quickly put the number in my phone under a different name and called him so he could have mines. I had to make this quick just in case my father was outside.

"Alright thanks for everything!" I shut the door.

"Oh and Sora," He stopped me again through his window and looked back.

"Please be careful." He drove off afterwards. He's such a nice guy. I still don't understand why he did this for me. I walked back to the house and entered it slowly. I didn't want to do anything wrong once I stepped through the door. I closed the door behind me quietly before heading to my room.

"Where were you today, Sora?" A voice came from the left of me in the kitchen.

"I was at school and—"

"And you left with someone before the school day was over. What's that in your hand?" Shit, I should have put he prescription bag away.

"You have a paper around your arm. You went to the hospital didn't you?"

"It's not what you think. I insisted on going to the nurse after I fell on my side and made it worse. No one asked any questions I promise." He stood from the table and walked closer. My body began to tremble. What was I suppose to do? I don't want to hurt anymore than this! He pushed me against the door and leaned towards my face.

"What I want to know is, who is this _person_ that took you out of the school?" I stayed quiet for a few seconds before he slammed his hand against the wall. I jumped and covered myself.

"Who is it?!" He yelled and swung me against the other wall.

"He was my classmate." I answered quickly.

"_He_, you say?" I nodded. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I wonder what your punishment will be for today." I begged over and over in my head for him not to hurt me. I was afraid. I was weak against him. Why won't this end? I can't do this by myself. Why haven't my prayers been answered? I don't want this. I don't want any of this!


	3. Our Chat

**Chapter 3: Our Chat**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Sora POV**

I was completely tired roaming the halls at school. I'm glad I got here early and away from the house. I'm not in the mood to be bothered by anyone today. I felt out of it. My ribs still hurt but I'm guessing it's the painkillers making me feel this way.

"Sora!" Someone called from behind as I lazily turned around.

"Riku?" He was talking to me again? Screw it, I'm up. It's Riku for heavens sake. Why would I not want to be bothered with him?

"I tried to call you yesterday." He did?

"I wasn't by my phone yesterday. I thought I lost it, but I woke up by it this morning." That was odd, unless…

"It's strange because someone else answered your phone." I held a shocked expression. I shouldn't be surprised since I know who was behind all of this.

"Who was it?" Riku asked me curiously.

"I can't, I'm sorry." I walked around him to my locker since it was close by.

"Why can't you just talk to me?" I reached for my locker combination when he grabbed my forearm. I gritted my teeth to hold back my groan in pain.

"What is this?" He raised my sleeve that bared one of my bandaged cuts. I remained silent.

"Sora?" I refused to answer him and lowered my sleeve.

"I can't tell you. I don't want you getting involved." I walked away from him again.

"Just let me help you." He stood in my way again He was being too persistent for me to handle. Can he help me? I shook my head and tried to move him out of my path.

"People could be listening. I can't tell you here Riku, please stop." He looked down at me. His eye contact was making me nervous. Those sea green eyes, I couldn't help but look into them though. They were too mesmerizing. They were different…

"D-Don't look at me like that." I tried to focus on something else around me before I was taken by the hand and lead to the staircase.

"W-Where are you taking me?" And I just realized he was holding my hand. I hope my hands don't become clammy from this.

"On the roof." I can't be alone with this guy! He's going to get me in trouble!

"I thought the roof was off limits!"

"So?" He simply replied. He's such a rebel to an extent. Don't melt now Sora!

"So? I don't want to get in trouble." He laughed at me in my panic.

"Too late, we're already here. Besides, you were running with me." I snatched my hand out of his. I waved my hands to check if they were clammy. Great, they weren't. That would've been embarrassing!

"Don't change the subject! We can't be up here." I was about to walk back through the door when he stood in front of it.

"Now talk, we're away from people that can here us." He guided me over to the railing and sat me down. This was too close for comfort, but man was I actually turned on by this! Sitting in seclusion with my high school crush is a once in a lifetime thing for me.

"Hey Sora are you listening?" He tried to snap me out of my daze. I really don't want to talk about that mess. Let me think about you more.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you promise to not tell anyone." I'm afraid to tell anyone about this.

"I can't promise that if I'm trying to help you." What the hell?

"Then I can't tell you." I stood up and he caught me by the arm.

"I have to tell some form of authority to help you don't I?"

"That's why I'm telling you, you can't do anything for me! Everyone is working with my father." I snatched my arm out of his grasp. 

"So you're father is doing this to you." I turned away from him. I didn't want him to see the pain on my face just thinking about it.

"Ever since my mother passed…..this has been going on for a while."

"Do you have any family to be with?" He continued to ask.

"I have no one." If I did I wouldn't be like this.

"You have me." What? I faced him, meeting his eye contact.

"How do I know if I can trust you? You're with the football team." I became angry just thinking about those idiots as well.

"What does the team have to do with anything?"

"I'm not safe anywhere. I get abused at home and here thanks to Seifer."

"You mean my cousin?" His what now?

"Cousin? What? No way!" I can't believe this shit! My crush is cousins with that bastard!

"He can be an ass, but you have to know how to handle him." He chuckled to himself.

"Do you hang out often?" To think this guy is kin with Seifer. This kinda bugs me! At least his looks and personality are better than his cousin.

"Not that often, but we always end up fighting due to different views. We're totally different people." He's right about that.

"I can see that." I don't know what else to say. We've been talking for quite a bit on the roof.

"So why is he bothering you?" Still more questions?

"Hey I already answered you question. Can't we just stop?" I wanted to leave before the bell for class rang.

"No, I want to get to the bottom of this." This was too risky on my part.

"Can we stop with the questions please?" I had to go. I don't want to be late then be caught alone with Riku. I began walking off.

"Well aren't we getting along." He sarcastically said.

"Look I'm just frustrated with my current situation." I don't mean to get this way. I just don't like interference…although I do want to get out of this.

"That's what I'm here for." He pulled me into his arms and my heart just went off for the hundredth time today. I don't think this is good for my heath to be so excited in one day. He's so warm. It's been a long time since someone has embraced me like this. Inhaling his scent made it hard for me to break away. I just couldn't believe his strong arms were wrapped around my body. If only this could last forever.

"Um…Riku? We have to get moving or class will start."

"I forgot about that." He scratched his head.

"That's not something you should be forgetting!" I yelled and he chuckled to himself.

"Alright let's go." What kind of relationship is this now? My mind is all jumbled up I can't even figure it out. Ugh I'm suffering from the mushy syndrome. We walked to class without being discovered by anyone thank goodness.

"We have History." Oh yes we do, I mean crap! I didn't get a chance to pick a project. Dr. Vexen is going to be pissed, like he never was to begin with. It's like the guy doesn't even like his job or us for that matter.

"I didn't choose a project to work on yet." What can I think of at the last minute? Um… damn it what can I do?

"You can work with me. I already chose, but I never had a partner." Good this will be easy. Let's just hope I don't get distracted.

"What do we have to do again?" I asked curiously and he gave me a funny look.

"We have to do a presentation for history class. I would expect you of all people to remember since you're the only one working hard."

"You're working hard too you know!" I reminded him. I'm pretty sure he knows.

"So how are we going to work together?" He asked.

"How about we figure out a topic, and cover half of it then piece it together?"

"Sounds like a plan." He patted my back.

"Your football practice won't get in the way will it?" He shook is head in response to my question.

"Great, let's try to get this over with so I can have a free weekend." I said laughing with Riku at my side. For some reason I'm glad I have someone to associate with more in school. It's better than being alone through all of this.


	4. Our Phone Chat

**Chapter 4: First Phone Chat**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

_**Sora POV**_

The weekend was already here and I was ready to take a break. I prepared breakfast for father and myself but I decided to stay in bed for

the day and sleep in for a bit. There isn't anything more comfortable than snuggling up next to your pillow early in the morning. I sighed and

closed my eyes, relaxing my body. I've never adored sleep this much. If only it was permanent…Why was I thinking like that? It's my day off. I

should be happy that I'm alive and happy to have Riku as a friend. But is that my only option in escaping this hell? I shook my head and turned

over in my bed gently to avoid hurting my healing rib. It's doing much better than before. The painkillers are interrupting my intake of

depression pills. They're only temporarily so I think I'll be fine for now. I felt my phone vibrate under my pillow and disturb me from my train of

thought. I'm not use to using my phone as much as I used to in middle school. It reminded me of mom. How I would ask her what was for

dinner every night and joke with her. I miss you so much mom. I felt tears well up in my eyes then cascade down my face. Why did she have to

be taken away from me so soon? Why do I have to endure so much torment during this time of my life? I miss her embraces, her smile, her

love, her everything. I just feel so lonely, but Riku is giving me some kind of hope. I don't know why but I feel it. I opened my eyes and reached

under my pillow to pull out my phone. It was a message from Riku.

_'Can we talk?'_ The text said and I almost leaped out of my skin. I'd be sad if he didn't, but it's so early and I'm in my sleepy state. I wiped my face and texted him back anyway.

'Sure.' I responded before collapsing back on my pillow with my phone in hand. I shut my eyes again and waited. Just a few more seconds—

"Hello?" I answered the phone after my ringtone took me out of my short stupor.

"Well aren't you wide awake." Riku sarcastically said and I laughed lazily.

"You're the one who wanted to talk." I kept my eyes closed while listening to his voice. It sounded so smooth on the phone as well. My

imagination is getting the best of me.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come out today."

"But it's so early!" I whined on the phone and he laughed.

"You need to get out the house sometimes, right?"

"I do, but I'm not allowed at times." It depends on my father's mood which is never good when it involves me.

"I understand. We can still talk on the phone." I hoisted myself up slightly, putting my upper weight on my elbow.

"Keeping me company I see." If only it was physically.

"I guess you can call it that." He responded.

"Then what would you call it?" I got a little more comfortable. This is the first time we've talked on the phone like this. I guess you can say I'm not tired anymore.

"Making sure you're okay is what I would call it." It sounded as if he was turning his body on the other side of the phone.

"Are you in bed?" I questioned curiously.

"Yeah, why?" I smacked my face and laughed.

"You're telling me to get out the house when you're clearly in bed yourself!" He laughed with me.

"But it's so early!" He repeated my complaint and I shook my head.

"You're really something you know that."

"I just like hearing you laugh. This side of you is much better than the depressed you." I felt my cheeks warm up to his words.

"It's been a while since I've laughed this much. I feel out of place."

"Just smile, it suits you more." I held the side of my face with one hand. I couldn't stop smiling after hearing him say that.

"Look what you did! I can't stop!" I yelled through the phone as he chuckled.

"Good! This is your new medicine."

"So you're my doctor now?" I teased.

"I can be more than that." His voice changed and I froze. What am I suppose to say? How am I supposed to react to that? Was he flirting with me? He's such a tease himself. I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sora, are you still there." He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm still here." I sighed before replying. Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. Yeah maybe that was it. I heard my door creaking open when I began to panic.

"I-I'll talk to you later."

"Sora, wait—" The last words I heard from Riku before my father entered the room slowly. I sat up in the bed and watched him observe my room as if I was up to something.

"So, who were you talking to?" He sat on the edge of my bed closest to me. His hand was close to me as well and I watched it carefully before replying.

"I was talking to a classmate that worked on a project with me." He was silent before he lifted his hand and touched my bruised rib. I flinched

under his touch as he caressed my bruised side.

"How's your rib? Still sore?" He asked

"Y-Yeah." I was afraid of what he was going to do next. His actions were always unexpected.

"So tell me about this classmate of yours." He kept caressing my rib. I grew more uncomfortable by the second.

"We worked on a history project together. We became friends after a while." I answered.

"Is this friend a male?" The question that would lead to me getting more injuries, this was bad. I hesitated in answering at first. He was

looking me in my eyes and I could tell he was ready to hurt me. I looked away from his gaze and rubbed my arms.

"Y-yes." I stuttered and I felt more pressure being added to his caress on my rib. I grabbed his hand to stop him. My biggest mistake. His fist

met my face at full force and I held it afterwards to stop the throbbing pain.

"You'll never learn will you?" I gripped my bed sheets tightly and gritted my teeth. Why so early in the morning? Why pick with me so early in

the damn morning?

"Oh? Are you getting angry?" He saw my hand gripping the sheets. I released the sheets and looked away. He grabbed my chin harshly and

turned my head to his. He didn't say anything. He just looked into my eyes and scoffed in my face.

"Are you going to do something?" He smirked and I moved my eyes to look down at my hands. I can't do anything even if I tried. My chin was

released, but he did something that scared me even more. His hand slid down to my neck and held it in a choking position. I swallowed hard,

feeling the sweat build up on my forehead. I know he felt me swallow as his hands rested on my neck. What was he going to do this time? I

didn't move a muscle.

"You're too weak to do anything." He pushed me back down on my bed and I watched him exit. He was right. I am weak up against him, up

against Seifer, against anyone really. Sighing to myself, I got up and walked over to my mirror, to gaze at my reflection. My cheek was burning

red and swollen. Touching it gently, I could still feel the sting from when I was hit. Great, something else I need to patch up. I hope the

swelling goes down before school. I know Riku is going to question me about this.


	5. Savior

**Chapter 5: Savior**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

_**Sora POV**_

It's Monday, the day all students can't seem to stand. I'm already starting to hate it. I haven't bumped into Riku yet. He's going to question me more once he sees the bandage on my cheek. It's still sore from over the weekend. My wish never came true in the end on wishing for the bruise to go away. I don't need anymore injuries dealt to my body. I already regret cutting myself. I don't think anyone wants to get with a person with so many scars, although they do have a story to tell behind each and every one. But the stories I bare are torturous. They are memories I would like to forget. It's like I'm in a dream, but this is reality. I'm living a nightmare while most students are enjoying the time of their life with their parents. Lucky for them they don't have to go through what I have to on a daily basis. It's humiliating. I hate it. I wonder what it feels like to live a happy life again. I yearn for it. I'll do anything to be happy again.

"Sora?" I was scared out of my thoughts when I swiftly turn meet a pair of sea green eyes surrounded by silver locks.

"R-Riku, I didn't see you there." I scratched my head. I forgot about everything around me. It was lunchtime and I was sitting alone at the lunch table today as I read. I've lost track and started thinking to myself instead.

"You must've really been into that book. Studying for the upcoming test in class I see." I forgot all about that again! What has gotten into me?! He's good at reminding me to do things lately. What a big help.

"I needed to cram since I've been quite busy lately." I got back into my book while trying to listen to Riku sitting in front of me.

"Speaking of busy, what happened to your face?" He pointed. I looked at him before my eyes wandered to his pointed finger. I held my bandaged cheek before responding.

"I-It's nothing. It'll heal."

"Was it your father?" He sounded angry.

"Look let's not discuss this here. It's nothing so just get over it!" I closed my book, gathering all my belongings. I stormed off into the empty hallways of the school. The loud voices from the cafeteria could still be heard from a distance but only muffled from closed doors. I kept walking and didn't look back and until my arm was grabbed and I was turned around.

"Let me go!"

"How can I let this go when you're the one hurting the most?" I gazed at him for a few seconds. I've never seen this side of him before.

"I understand you're trying to help, but getting involved in my affairs will get you hurt. I'll probably receive worse…" I looked to the floor.

"That's what I'm here for! I'm here to protect you."

"I know, but I don't think I can't risk your safety!" I don't want to lose him too.

"Sora, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you than me." As much as I like hearing that I just can't help but worry about him too.

"I'm sorry…" I slipped from his hands and walked off. I covered my mouth. Did I do something wrong? Did I make a mistake? Should I let him help me? So many things went through my mind. I feel sick. I need to sit somewhere. I looked to my left and saw the library entrance. It wouldn't hurt to sit alone and read for a bit now would it? Getting my head in a book does take my mind off everything and class isn't even close to starting since lunch just began. Now my only problem is finding a good book. I'm tired of studying. I need a break. The school doesn't have anything close to my interest. This library should stock up on some good books once in a while. I ran my fingers across some books on a shelf before my eye caught something interesting. A romance novel? Here in this school? Should I…no I shouldn't, not here at least. I couldn't reach it anyway. A shadow came over me while I was gazing at the book. I was afraid to look over, but they acknowledged me before I could look.

"Sora are you looking at a romance novel here of all places? I don't think you'll find any of that here of all places." I gulped and held my hand to my chest and backed away.

"S-Seifer?" I took a step back and bumped into something. I looked up and saw once of the team member's grinning down at me. I quickly looked to Seifer who was smirking as well.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You've got guts skipping our afternoon sessions. We've been busy practicing you thought we'd forget?" He cracked his knuckles. I tried to run, but the guy behind me caught me.

"Let's take him to our gym for a little work out." I began to struggle as we moved.

"Let go of me—"

"Shhh, this is a library you know." Seifer mocked and chuckled lowly. I was forcefully shoved forward to walk ahead of them. I had no clue I was being followed. Where are the hall monitors when you need them? If I make a run for it they'll only make it harder on me. I just wanted to bolt when we got into the hall. No one was there and I was shoved again. I could've broke away if I saw a teacher but there isn't one is site, damnit! And there goes another shove. I wish he would stop, it's frustrating. I walked through the gym to the locker room and there was everyone else. They sat there with grins on their faces. I knew what was going to happen.

"Now, where was I…" Seifer grabbed a fist full of my hair and pushed my head against the locker.

"That's right, trying to get away from us." I shut my eyes tightly before I felt him push me towards someone else who forced me on my knees. He held my arms tightly behind my back as I faced Seifer.

"I thought I told you to meet us after school everyday, but you failed to listen." He kicked me in my stomach and I froze hanging my head low. Laughter filled the room as I groaned in pain. I held back any tears that tried to escape my eyes.

"Looks like someone's beat me to your face." He jabbed my bandaged cheek and I flinched. I kept my eyes closed. It was better this way. I wouldn't have to see what was coming next, but the fear of knowing it was going to happen hasn't relinquished. His fist hit my other cheek and I clinched my fist. It hurts like hell but I must endure it. He did it again and I almost fell over but the guy behind me yanks me back up. That awful taste in my mouth must've been blood. I spat on the floor and gritted my teeth.

"Spitting on our turf I see." He kicked me in my side and I yelped.

"Since we know how much of a special case you are, I don't think you'll have a problem with this." I opened my eyes and saw Seifer standing there with his phone out. I was confused as to what was going on until I looked over and saw another team member approaching me. He was adjusting his belt. What kind of sick shit was this? I'm not going to sit through this any longer. I struggled as hard as I could but the male's grip got tighter and tighter on my arms. I felt as I they were going to snap on me. I was scared out on my life. He was going to blackmail me the worse possible way.

"S-Stop it! This isn't funny!" I screamed as I tried to move, but all I received was more laughter and chants. The guy was drawing closer and I can feel even more pressure on my arms. What could I do other than cry out? I'm done for if they really go through with this. I shook my head vigorously before I heard a door slam open that startled everyone. My eyes shot open and I saw Riku standing there with a football helmet. He was pissed. He didn't hesitate to approach the guy standing in front of me. Before I knew it all I saw was the helmet being swung and hearing a loud bang up against the guy's head. He fell over and everyone took a step back. The guy holding me was quick to let me go and back away. My circulation was trying to come back into my arms but I watched in disbelief of what was going to happen.

"R-Riku, calm down! It was a joke! Nothing but a joke—" I heard another bang and heard him fall against the locker, but that wasn't the end of it. Grunts from Seifer filled the room with the sound of blows being dealt to him and no one dared to help. They were going to receive the same treatment as Seifer if they did.

"I quit the team!" Riku threw down his helmet on the battered Seifer that laid there on the floor.

"Come on Sora." Riku helped me up. Everyone moved out the way and rushed over to Seifer as I was lead out the gym. I was still shaken up by the event so it was hard for me to come back to reality. I felt like I had to puke. I was almost humiliated beyond belief. I couldn't erase the thought of what happened. How am I supposed to speak to Riku after this? He guided me into the infirmary and closed the door behind us. The nurse must have walked out for the moment, but he sat me on the bed and I heard the curtains closed while I gazed at the light reflecting off the floor. I was out of it. I couldn't stop crying now. I was hurt. I didn't want Riku to see me like this.

"Sora…" He called out to me, but I didn't look at him. He grabbed the first aid kit, pulling up a chair in front of me.

"I'm glad I found you. Something told me to find you." He was cleaning the blood from my mouth before placing another bandage on my face. I looked away and he paused before turning my face towards him.

"It's okay, I'm here." I felt relieved at first, but I became flustered.

"You could've gotten hurt by the team.

"You see I didn't. You would've been hurt more if I didn't intervene." He began putting the first aid kit away.

"I don't understand…"

"Hmm?" He responded.

"How can you put yourself at risk and not worry about your well being? Why can't you stop and worry about yourself instead of me? I-I like you too much to see you get hurt—" I was cut off….by a pair of lips?

"I already told you, I'm here to protect you." He kissed me again and I almost gave in, but I pushed him away.

"Sora?" He questioned. I was lost for words. I had to leave, this was too much. I don't want to get in trouble.

"I-I have to go." I gathered my things quickly.

"Wait, Sora I—"

"I can't, I have to go." I got out the room as quickly as I could. I can't risk anyone catching us in there. Now how can I confront Riku after that?! It's like a dream come true really. My heart won't calm down. Feels like butterflies fluttering in my stomach. All these feelings I don't know what to do! I hope he doesn't follow me. That'll make my heart explode! One side of me feels good, but the other screams for me to get out of here. I can feel my cheeks warming up. It's such a late response but I just can't believe it. H-He kissed me!


End file.
